xe2x80x98Pacsamxe2x80x99.
Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of zonal geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pacsamxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in Dresden, Germany as the result of in vitro mutation breeding of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98PAC Someliaxe2x80x99. The new variety exhibits the dark foliage and branching of its parent, but differs in its growth vigor, flower color and flower size. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 2000. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.